Don't Lose Sight
by its-actually-kate
Summary: See what happens when Lucy goes blind and Natsu feels like it was not only his job to protect her but his fault that she can't see anymore. How will the two deal with their new daily struggles while dealing with their newly discovered feelings for each other? Will they conquer the challenge that comes with being blind or will their relationship and hope crumble.
1. Chapter 1

**Guys I don't know what I'm doing here. This is my first story and I was so afraid to post any content. I'm sorry if it suck or if there are any grammatical errors. I hope you all enjoy the story.**

 **I own none of the characters or Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

"Lucy! Behind you!" Natsu screamed at the top of his lungs. At the moment he wished that he hadn't been so insistent on taking the mission that they were on. He wished that he could go back in time and grab any of the other missions off of the board but he couldn't.

 **Two Days Prior**

"Hey Luce, I found the perfect job," Natsu called out from across the guild hall to his partner. Lucy glanced up from a book she had been reading only to have the job thrown in her face by an ecstatic Natsu. The job was calling for the pair to take out a small dark guild whose members specialized in magic dealing with a person's senses. The guild was said to be made up of twenty members including the master and a pair that were supposed to be similar to S class mages.

"Natsu don't you think taking out an entire guild is just a little much for just two people? We could wait until Gray, Erza, and Juvia get back from their mission tomorrow and pick a job then." Natsu frowned at this, he didn't want to say it to her but he wanted this mission for the two of them, alone, not even Happy would be coming. He had wanted to spend time with her alone in order to gauge whether she had any feelings for him or not.

"But Luce we can take them down easily and besides this mission's award could pay for your rent for three months." Natsu put on his best puppy dog eyes but underneath there was a mischievousness to it. Natsu knew she had a soft spot for him when he acted so childish, but more than that he knew money did talk when dealing with the blonde. Just a moment later she caved, he would put money on the reward being what changed her mind.

"I'll go pack and meet you at the train station in thirty minutes," Lucy yelled as she ran for her home but not before hearing Natsu gag at the mention of the train.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

As I walked down the street I could only think of the bad feeling I had about this job in the pit of my stomach. I know Natsu can take care of himself but he always has to protect me and he usually has Gray and Erza there to back him up. Twenty members is a lot for two people to take care of, even if Natsu is one of them, and I just felt like something bad was going to happen.

I made it home and ran to my room to pack for the mission that would take about four days with travel and a week at most. When finished packing I still had five minutes left before I had to leave so I decided to write to my mom about my fears and about something I needed to get off of my chest before this mission I was taking **alone,** with Natsu.

 _Dear Mom,_

 _I'm going on a mission alone with Natsu today but before I say anything about Natsu, I feel the need to express some reservations about this mission. I have no basis for these feelings but the moment I grabbed the request from Natsu I felt a pit in my stomach form. I don't know why but I have a feeling something bad is going to happen on this mission and I'm a little frightened by this feeling. We have felt with fear worse than this in the past but I have never felt this way before a mission._

 _Anyway, I also wanted to get this off my chest… I think I'm in love with Natsu. The more time I spend with him, hear his laugh, see his smile, or him in general I continue to fall in love with him. I know he doesn't feel the same way as I do but a girl can dream._

 _He is sweet, kind, loyal, and stronger that I will ever be. He adds something to my life that I never knew I needed and that is passion. With him I know I could never feel lonely. I pretty much haven't gone a day without seeing him since I met him in Hargeon and I never want to go a day without seeing him. I'm saying this now because this mission is only going to me and him and if I don't write it down I don't think I would be able to look at him._

 _I love you mom. Wish me luck on this next mission, I really think we'll need it for once._

 _~Love Lucy_

Glancing up at the clock I realized I was now five minutes late so I decided to leave the unsealed letter on my desk and left my home in a hurry. I ran toward the station only to find Natsu searching for me with a cute look of worry in his eyes. I walked up behind him and he jumped a little bit and then asked why I had been late, I lied to him and told him it was because I had to run to the store for a few things. Once on the train I told Natsu to go ahead and lay on my lap knowing that it comforted him when he did so, and once the train began to move she felt for the pinkette knowing that he was suffering. She began playing with his soft pink hair until they were both asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I updated quickly so that it wouldn't be one and done for who knows ho long. Hope you like it.**

 **Mashima owns Fairy Tail and its characters.**

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

I awoke the moment the train stopped only to find Lucy in deep sleep. Not wanting to get stuck on the train for any longer I grabbed Lucy princess style in my arms and carried her off the train. I walked with her in my arms until we reached a hotel where I decided we would stay for the night. The owner was an elderly woman who was so gentle and sweet, she reminded me of what a mother maybe like. She had noticed how tired Lucy looked and insisted that she help me get her to our room as to not take the chance of waking her up, the quietly excused herself afterwards.

I gently maneuvered Lucy of of my arms and onto one of the two beds in the room and wrapped her under the blankets knowing she would get cold. I then noticed the balcony attached to the room and decided to allow fresh air in. At this point in the day the sun had nearly disappeared in the horizon but the light that remained made a pattern of golden yellow and pink which reminded me of Lucy and I. I compelled me to glance over at Lucy's beautiful sleeping form which caused me to get a not so unwanted fluttery feeling in my stomach while thinking about her.

Looking back at the sunset and back to Lucy, I could only think of her. She was beautiful with her golden hair, chocolate brown eyes, her amazing smile, and every inch of her head to toe. I watched her sleep peacefully as I do when I sneak in her apartment and it filled me with an unnamable joy to see her in that state, she was safe.

In the past few months since the Grand Magic Games, since I watched future Lucy die right in front of me, I have felt differently about Lucy. I have realized how much I care for her and how much she means to me. The fear of losing her made me realize that I am no longer able to live without her, it has made me realize that I love her more than anything in the world.

I came out of my thoughts after I heard the sound of chattering teeth from across the room. I glanced back towards Lucy and noticed a familiar look of discomfort on her sleeping face. Over the years since I met Lucy I have picked up on certain visual cues even a few that are unique to her during sleep, thanks to me breaking into her home at night. At this point I could pick up on anything, even the smallest of changes. I could tell you if she was scared, angry, worried, confused, or happy. I could even tell if she was having a nightmare or a good dream. This however was no mystery, she got cold very easy even for most people, while I could barely tell that there had been a huge temperature drop while I was stuck in my thoughts causing the room to become very cold. I knew she could tell though.

Seeing the discomfort on her face was hurting me on the inside so I made an executive decision in order to help her. I knew my natural boy heat made me into a makeshift furnace which at this point is exactly what she needed. I know she will wake up ballistic at the fact that I'm in the same bed as her but I decided to quietly crawl into bed next to her after closing the balcony door so she could warm up. At first I was one hundred percent sure she was about to wake up after I laid down but once her heart beat steadied I relaxed as well and watched as her discomfort from the cold faded away.

Though I was relaxed I was also on edge at the same time. I loved her so much and here I was holding her close to me while she slept. It only made me realize how much I wished she was mine for good, how much I wish I could make her my mate. After holding her for about ten minutes and silently staring at her she shifted in her sleep. She wrapped herself around me and despite my better judgement I did not move. I was too comfortable and though all I wanted to do was watch her, I fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

When I awoke after I fell asleep on the train I had a moment of panic for two reasons, one I was in a completely different place. I had fallen asleep on the train and awoke on a bed in a room. This was not the only reason for my panic though, the other reason was entangled with my own limbs, lying right next to me. Natsu had fallen asleep right next to me. At first I was confused and about to go ballistic but then I realized I was the one who had wrapped him up with my arms and legs first, at least from the looks of it, which caused me to blush uncontrollably. I was holding Natsu down.

I should have gotten up. I should have, but I didn't. I was comfortable being next to him that closely. The man I was in love with was right there next to me and it felt so incredibly right. In the silence of the morning I just laid there and stared at him. He was adorable when he was sleeping, his fair, bed hair, and posture were so childlike and innocent despite his normal head first and fight attitude.

While he slept next to me he ended up smiling, which was one of my most favorite sights in the world. It made my heart made my heart go a million beats a second. His smile was one of favorite outward things about Natsu, it was sweet, adorable, and completely reassuring. His small is one of the many things that makes Natsu, Natsu and it was something I hoped to see for the rest of my life. It was his smile that held me together in so many terrible situations, it was his smile that shined like a star in the darkest moments. I couldn't imagine my life without being able to see this man.

While lost in thought, unbeknownst to me I had begun to play with Natsu's also uniquely pink hair which was also a sight I loved so see so much. I played with his hair for a few more minutes until he started to shift and I took the moment to get up and get ready. Looking around I noticed we had made it to a hotel room without my awakening and I noticed a second bed which confused me further on why Natsu was in bed with me. After finding my stuff I rushed to an attached bathroom where I would shower and get ready all while hoping that one day sleeping next to Natsu would be a normal occurrence.

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

Had awoken to the feeling of something messing with my hair and for a moment I was preparing myself to attack, that was until I was hit with the smell of Lucy's unique scent which was a combination of strawberry, vanilla, and a little hint of spice. It was completely intoxicating to me. I could feel her hands play with my hair which was something I found beyond relaxing. I could feel her eyes staring and analyzing me all while my eyes were closed. I could hear her heart racing but not in the same way one's heart beats in anger, panic, or embarrassment but in the same way someone's heart beats when they feel attraction or love. This made me hopeful. It meant she was either attracted to or in love with me and that was something I truly wanted to know. 'Thank you dragon slayer senses!'

Once I shifted in my false pre- awakening state I cringed to myself when she quickly got out of the bed and headed to the bathroom. I wanted her to come back. Waking up next to her had felt right and I wanted to be able to make it a forever lasting arrangement. I love being near her. Hell, I just loved her in general. I know now what I want. I know now that I need to tell her I love her no matter the consequences. When we arrive back in Magnolia I will tell her just how much I love her and then I'll ask her to be my mate. I'm ready to spend the rest on my life with this woman.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! I will get to the main point of the story as soon as possible I promise. The first two or three are just set up chapters and are just kinda necessary in order to carry on the later chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait guys. I've been super busy with school and when I was on break all I wanted to do was sleep. I hope that you like what I've put out for you all.**

* * *

 **No One's POV**

As Lucy showered Natsu got up and ready. He yelled at Lucy that he was going to go get them some food so they could eat before their mission. Once he left Lucy got out of her shower and began getting ready for their upcoming mission. She was getting dressed when she again was hit with a feeling of dread. Worry would have been seen in her all by all if they could see her face at the moment.

Lucy had only felt this way a few other times in her life and each time something bad happened in her life. She felt it right before her mom died. She felt it with the Tower of Heaven incident. She felt it with the Oracion Seis, with Loke's almost death, and with The S- Class trials on Tenrou. She felt it during the Grand Magic Games for sure. Whenever Lucy got that feeling, something was going to happen.

Lucy, at that moment, decided she was going to ask Natsu to wait for someone else to come help. She knew it was a stretch to get him to ask for someone's help but she thought they would need it.

At the moment Natsu walked in with three large bags of food. Lucy watched as he went and placed the bags on the table and started pulling out the food so he could eat it. Lucy just stood there and unbeknownst to herself she had actually been crying while thinking about gut feeling. Natsu inhaled deeply and caught the smell of tears in the air he stopped what he was doing and turned to find the source and found it was Lucy looking his way with tears in her eyes.

Natsu ran over to her and grabbed her shoulders and asked her what was wrong, worry plainly seen in his eyes. Lucy at first was confused but after a second she registered what Natsu was talking about and she quickly hugged him and let herself cry into his shirt. She had no clue why she was brought to tears or why she was so worried but she was glad that Natsu was there for her in that moment.

Natsu was at a loss for words. He didn´t know why Lucy was in tears but he knew he could comfort her just by holding her so that is what he did. He stood there and he held her close. Her tears sent a stabbing feeling to his chest, her tears were causing were causing him pain and only he knew why. Lucy was his mate. The urge to protect her was fabricated into his being so seeing her tears and not being able to stop them went against the very fiber of his being.

When her tears finally let up Natsu asked her why she had been crying in the first place. They looked into each other's eyes for a minute until Lucy finally gained her bearings and was able to speak clearly but Natsu noticed an obvious lack of confidence in her tone. ¨I am afraid,¨ she said which made Natsu even more confused about the situation.

Natsu went to ask her why but was cut off as she continued. ¨I know this sounds crazy but I have a really bad feeling about this mission. I know you are strong and that we can do this mission but this gut feeling is beyond off-putting. I am only concerned with this feeling because I have only felt this way in the direst of situations and I´m afraid that something will happen just like the last time I felt this way. I don´t want you to get hurt in any way and this feeling makes me think that you will.¨ Lucy has slowly raised her voice while talking and had began to cry once again.

She held onto Natsu the whole time not wanting to let go of the comfort he warranted her. Natsu simply stood there, trying to gather his thoughts and process what she had said to him. He was mulling over all the different parts of what she had said to him, like how she had felt this fear before and that she wanted him to be safe. The ´him being safe´was the most interesting portion to him of course.

In Lucy's mind, the response Natsu decided on felt like it took an eternity yo reach her ears and she had been about to question him before he had finally spoken up, ¨When else have you felt this way?¨ Natsu asked both with curiosity and worry in his eyes. He hated that she felt afraid in her life time, even if that was out of his control, but he especially hated it now that he was here to protect her.

Lucy pulled away and into herself like a shy child would do with a stranger and said in a mumbling tone,¨When my mom was dying, at the Tower of Heaven, when Laxus fought the guild, with the Oracion Seis, at Tenrou Island, but the worst of all was with the Grand Magic Games. Every time something bad has happened.¨ Natsu visibly cringed at the mention of the Grand Magic Games.

After a moment Natsu stepped toward her and lifted chin so she was looking him in the eyes and said, ¨In all but one of those situations we came out on top. In all but one of those situations you were not alone. In all but one of those situations I was there to protect you.¨ He paused ever so slightly so she could process what he said and then he continued, ¨I know we can do this and I know that no matter what happens we will come out on top. I believe in us!¨ His last statement having more than just a platonic, mission-related meaning but meaning he believed they were good for each other.

Lucy stared into his eyes for a minute longer before decided that her fear was in fact, silly. Everything Natsu had said was true. She had been with Fairy Tail, she had been with Natsu in all but one of those situations and they all ended fine, emotionally shaken with some injuries here and there but fine. She was worried for no reason and she made up her mind to complete the mission without asking for more help.

¨Ok! Yea, you´re right. We´re Fairy Tail, we can do this!¨ Lucy shouted while putting a smile on her face that immediately calmed Natsu down and put a smile on his face as well.

the two, resolving to complete the mission, at their breakfast in a peaceful silence, not a hint of tension from a moment before. After finishing their semi- late breakfast they left to go meet with the town´s mayor who was the person who requested the mission. The mayor explained the situation but gave no new knowledge and then the two went on their way.

The pair went into the forest where the dark guild was last seen hoping to find any clues pointing them in the guilds direction. They searched for about an hour before Natsu spotted anything that could be a clue to the whereabouts of the guild. Natsu had noticed a particular path within the leaves that was used often but wasn´t supposed to be there so it looked like a good start.

They followed that path for about two hours and at about mid-day Natsu finally caught a person's scent that lead deeper into the forest. It wasn't until late afternoon when the pair finally reached a building, in the middle of the forest, that they assumed was the guild hall they were looking for. They waited until nighttime and then attacked the guild but that's when everything went to hell.

The whole guild was surprisingly weak and Lucy began to feel foolish for doubting their success in this mission. The two easily knocked out seventeen of the members, all of which seemed too weak to be considered the top three wizards in the guild. "I wonder where the master and this so called "elite" duo are cause if these members were as strong as this guild gets then I'd be disappointed; I wanted to have a good fight." Natsu was tying up the last of the wizard they took down when his senses began to dull. His heightened dragon slayer senses made his tampered sense obvious since they were nowhere near what they should be. Natsu was immediately alerted to the covert attack that was coming for them. Lucy, on the other hand, remained ignorant to the oncoming attack and Natsu wasn't able to warn her in time.

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

"Lucy! Behind you!" I screamed at the top of his lungs. At that moment I wished that I hadn't been so insistent on taking the mission. I wish that I could go back in time and grab any of the other missions off of the board but I can't. It's too late.

I watched from a distance as a person came up behind Lucy and placed their hands over her eyes. I tried to run toward her, my dragon instincts in overdrive in order to try and protect my mate from any harm, but with my senses being tampered my movements were extremely sluggish and it slowed me down greatly.

My stomach dropped when I heard and saw Lucy scream a blood-curdling scream out of pain and then collapse to the ground unconscious. All the fear and pain from the Grand Magic Games resurfaced in that moment. I couldn't tell from where I was whether she was alive or not but the way she laid on the ground looked hauntingly similar to future Lucy's death.

I wanted to run to her side but instead fell to my knees in a feeling of complete defeat. "I let her get hurt again. I could have stopped them," I thought to myself. In that moment defeat and sorrow turned into pure rage. They hurt my mate and they were going to pay. I could feel my senses strengthening and power surging from this anger and I knew that my dragon instincts had something to do with it.

I turned to the man who hurt Lucy with rage filling my very being and attacked him with a blind fury of aggression. While attacking him I could feel my vision blurring and I knew another person had appeared to back up the man I was beating to a pulp and it angered me even further. I landed my final blow on the man who hurt Lucy and moved onto the new one to do the same to him. By the time the master appeared my mind was completely clouded with rage and I honestly don't remember what happened during the fight but I came to with fire surrounding everything near me.

I looked over towards Lucy and immediately got up and ran toward her unconscious body. I sat there holding her with tears in my eyes. My mind not yet registering her condition because my emotions were clouding over my logic. I should have just listened for a second and I could have been able to tell she was at least breathing. Instead, I sat there crying to myself "No, Lucy… Please no." it wasn't until she shifted slightly, pain evident on her face, that I was shocked back into reality and realized she was still alive and needed some medical treatment.

I quickly got moving and contacted both the magic council and the town mayor about the mission completion with lacrima vision. I then picked up Lucy and sprinted to the train station; once there I boarded the first train I saw and then sent the guild a quick, panicked message about Lucy before the train pulled off. I stubbornly subsided my motion sickness with primal fear for Lucy and watched her the whole time on the way home and did what I could to any pain possible especially since I had no actual clue what was wrong with her.

Ignoring my urge to hurl the moment the train stopped in Magnolia. I scooped up Lucy and made it to the guild within five minutes. Slamming through the doors of the guild, I made sure my presence was known and immediately rushed Lucy to the infirmary with Happy, Wendy, Gray, Erza, and Gramps. I silently noted that they had all arrived back from their last missions in the time Lucy and I were gone but refocused on Lucy once I was asked by Wendy about what had happened. I tried to explain but I was completely drain, emotionally and physically, and I still felt completely distraught and worried for Lucy's sake.

The whole time Wendy was scanning over or healing Lucy. I never left her side of let her go. after about ten tense moments Wendy finally said that she would live and I breathed out a sigh of relief. Then Wendy said, "There is something wrong with her though that I can´t quite place and it wouldn´t heal when I tried to heal it but it won´t effect if she lives or dies."

At the point, I was in a daze of sorts. Since I saw her get hurt in front of my eyes, my mate, my primal dragon instincts have been haywire. I´ve had no emotional control over myself and knowing that she would live soothed me greatly. All we can do now is watch and wait for her to wake up.

* * *

 **I hope you didn't mind the dark guild scene, I'm not the best at writing action portions but this story isn't really supposed to be about action anyway. I will have the next chapter out a soon as possible and I am open to constructive criticism. Bye : D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for taking so long to update... to be honest this chapter has been finished for a while now I have just been to lazy to post it.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Lucy´s POV**

* * *

My eyes, they hurt so badly. Why do they hurt so much? Where am I? What is this pressure I feel on my legs? What's going on? I try to open my eyes but I can´t seem to do it. I try a few more times before I reach up to my eyes and felt that they were open. My eyes were open but I couldn´t see anything.

I sit there for a moment before it hits me that I had been on a mission with Natsu when I was attacked and I blacked out after feeling immense pain. I startled panicking once I realized I was in a bed and that I was weighted down and couldn´t see. I was hyperventilating when the pressure on my legs disappeared and someone grabbed my shoulders but because of my lack of sight I couldn´t tell who it was and it scared me more. I started to calm down only once the person holding me said "Lucy! Lucy calm down! You´re okay, I´m here. You are safe!" I stopped for a minute and processed the voice I was hearing and realized it was Natsu.

"Natsu? Is that you?" There was a moment of silence before I asked again "Natsu, is that you?" There was a moment of silence again before he asked where I was looking. I was confused but told him I couldn´t see a thing and again silence filled the void.

"Lucy, wait right there. Don´t move." Hearing Natsu leave the room I decided to try and move around a bit which was a bad decision. I sat up in the bed I was in but the lack of vision caused me to become extremely dizzy in my and more nauseous than I had ever been in my life. I couldn´t tell which way was which. In an attempt to lay back down I ended up diving, in a sense, off the bed since I had a hard time telling which way to lean. The noise that came from me falling to the ground had a bunch of people running into the room, I assumed was the guild infirmary. Not being able to see led to me panicking and kicking the person who first tried to touch me, away. I only calmed down when Natsu called out to me and said that it was him and the rest of the group.

 **No One´s POV**

* * *

Natsu and the rest of the group ran into the infirmary and saw Lucy on the ground hunched over like she was nauseous. When Wendy ran to check up on her alongside Natsu, Lucy ended up kicking Wendy away like she couldn't tell who had just touched her or that it was in an effort to help her.

"Lucy, calm down it's just me and the others! We´re here to help you! Calm down!" Natsu had to yell over her panicking. Lucy sank into his hold like a scared child would do to a parent which all present in the room would have found adorable if it wasn't for the situation at hand. Once Lucy had calmed down significantly the group asked her what happened and Lucy explained that she tried to sit up in the bed when she began to feel nauseous and dizzy to the point of confusion and that she ended up falling. Wendy only became concerned when Lucy she was unable to see at all.

Wendy went into doctor mode and again tried to heal Lucy but still found that one thing was not healing no matter what and she knew it was her eyes. Makarov, one of the people who came into the room after Lucy woke up, eventually called Porlyusica to examine Lucy but her conclusion was the same as Wendy's. They both determined that a type of irreversible sensory magic was used on Lucy which permanently destroyed all major parts necessary for seeing resulting in permanent blindness.

Porlyusica sat down with Lucy to tell her of her new disability but when Lucy heard the new she was in denial for a moment. No one wants to hear that they have gone permanently blind. After about five minutes of pure tension and silence, Lucy finally broke down in tears, she said stuff like "How am I supposed to live like this," and "Why me?" after about an hour of crying and reassuring from Natsu that everything would be fine she calmed down enough to further discuss her new way of life.

Porlyusica told her that someone would need to pay with her at least until she can get the hang of daily life while being blind. She also told Lucy that she was actually certified to teach her brail and that they would begin lessons next week. The part that made Lucy´s situation all the more real though was when Porlyusica handed Lucy something that she first assumed was a metal stick which wasn't that wrong. It wasn't until a moment later when she realized what the stick was; it was her new way to navigate the terrain. It was her new, blind, reality.

 **Natsu's POV**

* * *

Starting from the moment Lucy first told me that she couldn't see anything up until this moment, I stayed by Lucy for all but one moment to get the others. The truth was the whole day seemed kind of hazy until I watched Lucy reach for the cane. That is when the whole situation became real for me. I watched my mate take into her possession an item that would shove my failure into my face every time I saw it.

It was both enraging and heart breaking for me to see that cane in her hands. All I wanted to do was go back in time and listen to Lucy about asking for help. She had been right. She was always right. Something terrible had happened and it was all thanks to my stubbornness.

I watched Lucy sit there for a while just holding the cane in her hands. Despite her inability to focus her eyes in anything and the lack of light in her eyes, I could still see her sorrow clearly in her eyes. I watched her as she processed everything that was happening in that moment and despite the urge to hide myself in shame of my failure, I stayed behind her, she needed my support now more than ever before.

After another moment of silence I finally spoke up with anxiety flowing off my voice in waves, ¨I´ll stay with her. She is my partner and I know her better than anyone. It´d be easiest for me since I´m always there anyways.¨ Porlyusica looked concerned with that option but remained quiet about it in wait for another option that never arose.

Lucy glanced in the direction she thought she had heard Natsu´s voice and was not that for off surprisingly. Her expression and body displayed her anxiety and distress, until she finally broke down in tears from the whole situation. I immediately drew Lucy in, she needed to be comforted and I´d do whatever I could to give that to her.

Lucy cried for what felt like an eternity to me, each minute breaking my heart more than the last. She finally fell asleep after about two hours had gone by, her arms still wrapped around my neck. Her eyes were puffy, face a little red, and nose still sniffling but it was rest she needed and it was an embrace that comforted me just as much as her. Porlyusica gave me the permission to take her home so she could sleep in her own bed. As I stood up with Lucy in my arms Porlyusica handed me something that pained me to take, Lucy´s cane. I didn't even want to see the thing but Lucy needed it so I took it anyway. I left the infirmary with Lucy in my arms and her new cane and took her home, my mind thinking about a million different things all dealing with Lucy and what our future would look like now.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it. Please leave a review if you can. I love to hear about how to improve my writing and get more ideas for stories. The comments also motivate me to post quicker... kinda anyway. Until next time, have a wonderful day/night!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took a month to get this out but school and work take a lot out of a person. I hope that you enjoy what I've written. I personally know that it's trash.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **The Guild´s POV**

* * *

The guild called out to Natsu as he left to take Lucy back home. He was so broken and lost in his own mind that he didn't hear them and left without saying a word. All who watched Natsu carry Lucy out of the guild could see how broken he was. All could see that Natsu blamed himself for Lucy´s condition and they all knew they could do nothing to help ease his sorrow. The only one who could help him now was the person he was carrying home.

The guild was in complete silence for about five minutes until they heard the doors to the infirmary open up and saw Porlyusica come down the stairs. Porlyusica had kicked everyone out of the infirmary, besides Wendy and Natsu, once she arrived so no one really knew what was wrong with Lucy besides the people in that room. They knew something was wrong, but what was wrong specifically with her, they sis not know. All in the guild could hear Lucy's crying, pulling at each and every one of their emotions from her pure sound of sorrow.

Porlyusica looked out at the guild, specifically looking for Lucy's closest friends who were all huddled into one area. Once she found them she walked toward them and motioned toward them asking for silence so she may talk uninterrupted. Everyone in the guild, for once, was silent, wanting to know what was wrong with their beloved family member.

"The girl has been permanently blinded," Porlyusica said bluntly leaving a pause in her announcement so that her first statement may sink in.

"Lucy is blind? Can't you do anything to fix it?" Gray said, the first to gain his courage to speak again. All were shocked by the medicine woman's words. Lucy had been severely hurt before but it had never permanently disabled her.

"I said permanent didn't I? I ran all the tests available and they all show that the girl had all the important portions used in seeing, were destroyed in an attack from an illegal black magic that attacks the senses of the victim based on the users target sense. The magic attacked her sight and now she is blind. I have done all I can." Porlyusica explained everything very bluntly but all could see the evident softness in the woman's usually blank or angry disposition. This was something that was hard for everyone to process even for the medicine woman.

"How is she taking this?" Erza asked even though she already knew the answer. They had heard the crying. Lucy hadn't taken the news well. Porlyusica didn't answer, she simply looked down not wanting to answer to answer that question.

"She'll need your support. She has to learn a whole new way of navigating the terrain and world around her. She will be getting lessons in brail starting next week. She also won't be able to go on jobs until further notice so any financial support would make her transition easier. As one last piece of advice, I tell you, do not treat her as if she is incapable, she just needs your support." Porlyusica said with more emotion than the guild had ever seen. She stood there for a moment more before leaving the guild while mumbling about stupid humans, leaving the guild in silence.

Makarov watched his guild in silence, gauging the reaction in all his children's faces so that he may find the words to comfort them. Though they weren't the ones with the disability he knew his children cared so deeply for one another. He knew that nothing said would truly sooth their emotions but as their master it was his job to try. "Children, I know that things seem worse than they have ever been because you family member is hurt, but remember thought Lucy is now blind, she is still alive. She may seem different to us but remember she is the one who must deal with this directly. Lucy had been through much both before we knew her and during but never has her life been so drastically changed. We will support her, help her adapt, but we will not be little her or make her feel useless."

The guild collectively nodded in approval. It would definitely be an adjustment for them but not one of them were worried about themselves. They were all worried about two people close to their hearts that were more deeply affected by this recent series of events. Lucy was permanently blinded and as a mage and a writer her sight was important for those reasons alone not to mention just day to day activities. Natsu on the other hand was not blind but was holding all the blame for his partner's new disability, he felt he was the one at fault. Natsu was protective of all of his guild mates but all in the guild could tell that Lucy was special in Natsu's eyes. His bond with her was more profound and the guild knew he would eat himself alive with guilt even if he was not to blame. They all hoped that their friends, their family would be okay.

 **Lucy's POV**

* * *

I woke up after falling asleep in tears while in Natsu's arms and when I woke, I did so slowly. I woke up in a bed, though I knew it wasn't the infirmary beds which caused me to panic for a moment before I realized something was holding my hand. Well actually it was more like a someone. The warmth of his hands calmed me down giving me time to take in what little I could without my sight.

I recognized the familiar feel of my sheets and my bed which told me I had been taken home, to my relief. Natsu was holding my right hand and I could feel how his head way laying up against my arm meaning he fell asleep sitting on the floor and holding my hand. The thought of him doing that made my heart soar and I wanted nothing more in that moment then to see his face but I couldn't. The thought of being unable to see him ever again made me she a few more silent tears.

I laid there in bed for a few more minutes before I felt like I needed to move around. I slowly sat up as to avoid the nausea and dizziness that I experience earlier. Once I was sitting up I slowly removed my hand from Natsu's, flinching slightly at the sudden coldness. I then stood up on shaky legs and slowly took my first, hesitant step forward. I had never felt unsafe or uncomfortable in my apartment but now I felt as if I was in a strange environment, and with each slow step forward in an attempt to go to my own bathroom, I started to panic. I didn't have my sight to guide me just my memory and that did nothing to comfort me.

I couldn't tell how far I had traveled but it had taken me forever and at this point I was hyperventilating and ended up collapsing forward but never hit the ground. My head was spinning and again I couldn't tell which way was which and again I started to feel nauseas. That's when Natsu called out my name and I realized that he was holding my arm in one hand and my back with his other.

"Lucy! Lucy! What's wrong? What are you doing? Are you okay?" Natsu said quickly without taking a breath.

I didn't answer right away, I just stood there trying to gain my bearings but my head was still spinning. He realized, somehow, that was experiencing the same feeling that I had when I had fallen out of the bed in the infirmary. He knew that I was confused and dizzy. I felt him take in a breath a release it slowly, he was just as panicked as I was and knew that his sporadic questioning and yelling wouldn't help the situation.

Once I gained my bearings I started to talk quietly "I'm sorry I scared you. I… was just trying to go to the bathroom but… I couldn't see and I felt so lost." I felt so vulnerable, more than I ever had in my life. I was at the mercy of my surroundings, relying completely on my sense of smell, touch, and hearing. "I'm sorry…" I said again. I was still holding onto Natsu like a lifeline, I listened and felt for any ques as to what he was thinking and got nothing so all I could do was wait.

Natsu finally said "No don't be sorry, you're adjusting to this and it's to be expected. I over-reacted and should've known better." He paused before saying "Take my hand I'll help you get where you want to go. So where to Luce?" I felt so safe and comforted by him that I could feel the tears brimming in my eyes. He was perfect. I loved him so much.

After another few moments I felt down he well-toned arms, noticing a quick intake of breath on his part while I was doing so, until I reached his hand and then said "Can you help me to the bathroom please?" He reassuringly squeezed and began to lead me in the right direction which I was actually facing. Once he got me there he led me to the sink and told me he'd wait outside the door. He walked away and I immediately began yo feel dizzy again. I quickly went about my business and got myself together as best I could before calling for Natsu to come help me get around again.

I listened as best I could for him but my hearing was only just able to pick up him entering the room. I realized that despite how loud and intense he could be, he could also be very gentle and quiet and despite how refreshing his silence would be normally, it was unsettling when I needed the noise more than ever before. I needed to hear him. I wanted to hear him... I wanted to see him, but I couldn't. Noise and touch were now my only connections to the world so without them guiding me I felt lost.

Natsu grabbed my hand and the dizziness disappeared immediately and although that should have seemed unusual to me, the comfort the I felt just by holding his hand was amazing. I asked him to lead me to the kitchen and once there I said that I was hungry and he led me to the counter and asked me if wanted any help. "No, I need to do this for myself. I need to learn to do things like this on my own or I´ll never survive on my own." I knew he´d be there for me no matter what but I didn't want to have to have to rely on him at every moment of the day. I felt my way to my fridge and reached in it to grab the milk. I grabbed it without a problem and slowly moved it to the counter and went to reach around for the jelly for a sandwich is when everything crashed around me. Literally.

Once I found the jelly and reached for it everything around it fell to the floor since I couldn't see what it was surrounded by, and noise caused me too panic more. I heard glass shatter and I could feel that I had a cut across the top of my foot and felt my dizziness arise again. Natsu quickly worked to get me away from all the glass and sat me on the kitchen counter. He held my hand and said to me "take a deep breath" to which I did slowly and then he said "release" and again I listened. "I know you're used to complete independence," Natsu starts saying, "but I'm here for you and not only will I understand, but everyone we know will understand that you need help. This is the first day of you adjusting to your blindness so let me help. Now sit there for a minute and let me get some stuff for that cut you got there."

I sit there both at ease and astonished, Natsu was able to calm me down so easily. His maturity was what astonished me; everyone saw him as childish, even I, who had seen his rare mature side, saw him as childish most of the time. He was uncomfortably calm even. It was just another thing that made me love him; he was able to be so light hearted and free but mature and wise when he needed to be.

I flinched a bit when I was suddenly touched but I recognized who it was after just a moment. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." I sat there with my head pointing down. I felt Natsu's warm, calloused hands clean and wrap up the cut on my foot and again the silence that I used to ask for from Natsu, made me uncomfortable. I never knew how much I needed the noise until he started being so quiet. Once he finished wrapping my foot he said "Now I'm terrible at cooking otherwise I'd make you something here so instead lets go to the guild." I could hear the mock joy in his voice, he was struggling just as much as I was.

I asked him to grab me some of my usual clothes so I could get ready and then he led me to the bathroom so I could get dressed. He did so quickly and left me to wearily get dressed which I did while touching a wall at all times to keep myself steady. When I was finished getting dressed I slowly ran my hand through my hair once and realized it was a hot mess. I slowly felt my way to the sink and grabbed the brush so I could fix my hair but before I started I heard a knock on the door followed by "Luce? You okay in there?" which made me smile a bit.

"Yea, I'm fine," I said aloud. "You can come in now. I'm dressed," to which his only reply was opening up the door quietly walking in. It took him a minute before he said anything but when he did I was shocked that it was an offer to help me fix my hair. I never expected him to offer to fix my hair let alone be able to do it but I accepted his offer and patiently waited for him to finish. When he finished I trusted that it took looked fine as I didn't have a way to tell otherwise.

He walked me out of the bathroom and over to my couch where again I was left to wait for him to come back to me. When he did he handed me my keys which I stumbled to hook onto my belt but eventually got it. He next went to hand me my cane but pulled back a bit when I touched it but why he did was beyond me. I took the cane with hesitance and stood up slowly getting off my couch where I had been sitting with Natsu's hand on my back for reassurance. He held my hand as we walked out the door and down stairs but as soon as we stepped out of the door is when this little trip got chaotic.

* * *

 **I hope that you enjoyed the update again sorry it took so long to get it out and as always I am open to constructive criticism so write a review if you have any.**

 **Laters! : D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I will make no excuses on how long it's been. Sorry.**

 **Natsu's POV**

* * *

I walked out the door and took in the sights, smells, and sounds that from the world outside Lucy's home, my senses quickly adapted to everything happening around me and unconsciously deciding what to focus on and I decided to focus on Lucy. I noticed immediately that she was losing her cool. She was turning in every direction in panic. I could hear a spike in her breathing and heartbeat, and I could see tears well up in her vacant eyes. She was panicking about taking in everything happening around her without her sight, that much was clear. I don't blame her, there was a lot going on and she was experiencing the world outside of her home for the first time in a new way.

I grabbed her before a full blown panic attack began. I didn't say anything, I just let her focus on me. She started to calm down until she finally said "There is so much, there is so much happening around me. I can't focus and my head is spinning." I didn't know how to help her besides just being there for her and it was killing me. I was practically useless.

"How can I help you?" I asked her quietly as not to stress her out further. She looked so fragile in my arms and that was something I was not used to seeing from her. She was always so strong and independent, her inner fire always pushed me forward. It was like in this moment the world was testing her, mentally, emotionally, and physically, and if I could I would have fought the world for harming her in this way. It was my instinct to protect her and I couldn't.

"The noise, I know it's all I have to guide me at the moment but it's just too much for me right now. I need the noise to be gone, it's is killing my head."

"It's not the only thing you have to guide you. I am here for you. I always will be. If the noise is too much that's fine, I will get you where you need to go. Do you trust me?" She nodded so I took my scarf off and wrapped it around her ears tightly. My scarf actually was pretty sound proof because of the materials it was made out of so for her it would probably cancel out all noise. I took her hand and squeezed it tight and started walking the familiar path to the guild. Along the way, people stared at us walking toward the guild and I guess I could understand why. The people of this town were used to seeing us together but never holding hands, or more importantly, never with Lucy having my scarf wrapped around her head, other than those two things I could tell people knew something was wrong. We moved very slowly and each of Lucy's steps were small and slightly off balanced. I pushed my attention away from all the people though all in order to focus on Lucy.

After arriving at the guild I took the scarf off so she could hear since it was much quieter in the area surrounding the guild. Instead of taking back my scarf though, I left it wrapped around her neck which by the look on Lucy's face, was a shock to her. I wanted her to always have my presence nearby even if it was just through the scarf, the thought obviously a possessive trait caused by her being my mate, and if the noise ever overwhelmed her again she would be able to use the scarf again. "I want you to keep it for now, okay?" _'She nodded through her shock, it was his trademark scarf from his dad and he was letting her wear it'_ Lucy thought to herself.

"You ready to go it there?" I asked to which she gave a small, scared nod. I was already tired of seeing her lack of confidence that she now has at everything she does now. I took the handle and opened the door and I immediately saw all the eyes turn us or more specifically Lucy. It got so quiet that if someone were to drop a pin all would hear it. It didn't take eyes to know that all eyes were on you just like it didn't take a genius to know why they would be looking at you in the first place.

I took the initiative through the awkward silence to start walking through the guild toward the bar so I could get me and Luce something to eat. The guild's eyes followed us as we walked, everyone too stunned to know what to say. I could see Lucy fidgeting under the attention. She was smart and intuitive in terms of people's emotions; Lucy knew why the guild was quiet and it was freaking her out.

As we walked to the bar I would take her hand or cane and touch it on landmarks just so she could start to become familiar with seeing the guild this way. Once at the bar, I helped her onto a seat and the first person in the guild to break the silence was Mira. "Hey Natsu, Lucy, what can I get for you?" I noticed how she hadn't mentioned Lucy's condition and that she was acting like nothing had changed and though this pleased me I know it pleased Lucy even more as she had released an audible sigh of relief.

I sat there for a moment and although I wanted Lucy to speak up I knew she was still very nervous about her situation and need the push before she would feel comfortable. I turned to her and asked her "What do you want to eat Luce?" She sat there for another moment more, her hands fidgeting, and I was about to speak for her before I felt Mira place a hand on my own. When I looked up at her she shook her head and mouth to me 'Let her speak, she needs to find her courage again.' I nodded and waited for Lucy to speak and it felt like she was never going to. I place my hand on her shoulder and although I thought this might startle her she actually eased into my touch and released yet another sigh of relief.

"Mira…uh… c-can I get what I usually get. Um, I'd also r-really love a cup of orange juice if you have any." She was nervous and unsure of her own voice, that much is obvious but hearing her finally gain the confidence to talk helped me relax a bit. I know that she will be fine now, it will just take her some time.

"Of course Lucy. I'd be happy to help. It'll be out shortly." Mira said without hesitation before she walked into the kitchen to make Lucy's food. I turned around and noticed that Erza had just given the whole guild a death stare while telling them, to act natural and to go back to their conversations which they did without hesitation and slowly the guild went back to conversing amongst themselves ignoring the pair they were just so focused on. The lack of attention help to settle Lucy's nerves even further.

Erza walked up behind Lucy and without making her presence known she tapped Lucy on the shoulder and unlike when I touched her shoulder, and she calmed down, when Lucy was touched by Erza she panicked. She jumped forward a bit closer to the bar and made a startled noise. She started to breath heavier and right before either me or Erza could say anything to help her she stilled a bit and started taking in deep breaths, her face covered by my scarf. She was calming herself down.

When she was calm enough she turned her body a bit toward where the hand had come from while still unconsciously touching me just slightly with her own legs. "I- I'm sorry for panicking. I a-am having a hard time telling who is who and I wasn't expecting anyone to touch me… I'm sorry." She said to Erza dejectedly not yet knowing who she was talking to. Again I have this nagging feeling of anger but also protectiveness come over me. I want to help her.

"No Lucy, the apologies are all mine, I should have known better. Now please hit me!" Erza said in an exaggerated tone which actually made Lucy giggle a bit. Her laugh lit up both me and Erza's spirits greatly. She was laughing. She was also able to calm herself down fairly quickly and that made me feel proud of her as well.

"No that's okay Erza." I noticed that she didn't hesitate when she said this, a small smile still on her face. After Lucy finished saying that Mira came out with Lucy's food was strawberry pancakes and two strips of bacon alongside her cup of orange juice. Mira sat it down in the spot where was sitting and let Lucy know that her food was in front of her and then she walked away. Lucy turned all the way back to facing the bar and went to put her hand out to grab a fork but she stopped herself and in that moment her smile disappeared and a look of sadness fell over her along with a look of confusion.

She sat there, not moving her hand from where it was hovering over the table. Neither I nor Erza or Gray, who had walked up a moment before, said anything, not knowing what made her mood change suddenly. Lucy sat there unmoving and confused. That is when I realized and asked myself ' _how is she supposed to eat if she can't even see where her fork is let alone the food.'_ I knew now that she couldn't see where she was reaching and she was embarrassed.

I knew she would never ask me for help especially with other people around but I knew that she needed it none the less. I reached for her hand, which was still suspended in the same spot, and pulled it down to the table. "Luce, I understand," was all I said waiting for her to say something to me.

"We all do Lucy. Don't be embarrassed to ask for help." Gray said to her in a comforting manner which, even though he was trying to help, annoyed me to no end.

She shook her head slowly and though I was ready to help her then and there, I waited for her to ask me for help before I made a move. Though I did not want her to feel comfortable asking for help, I knew she needed to be otherwise she would never speak up when she needed it. She needed to learn that it was okay to ask us for help, to ask me for help.

"I need help, I don't know where anything is…" she said her eyes brimming with tears of frustration and embarrassment. "I can't even eat on my ownnow,look" she said a second later in a barely audible tone, while her tears start falling down her cheeks. "I can't do anything on my own anymore…" she said a moment later. She looked so damaged in that moment, all her remaining confidence leaving her in that moment and I could do nothing to stop it.

Erza and Gray looked so conflicted, they wanted to help their friend but did not know where to begin. They stood watching Lucy at a loss of what they could do to help her in that moment but before they could do anything I scooped Lucy into my arm and let her cry. There was nothing anyone could say in that moment that would stop her tears. She was damaged and I know she will need time to heal so I held her. I did the only thing I could do in that moment and held her, letting her know that I would be there for her, that I was, there for her.

Lucy buried her face into the corner my shirt where the neck and shoulder meet and cried for what felt like forever but eventually I started whispering to her that it was okay, that she would be okay. Once she finally calmed down looked exhausted, ready for the day to be over, and it was still morning. "Natsu, I want to go home," she said loud enough for me to hear. I understood why and carefully helped her stand from her spot at the bar.

"Hey Mira, can I get this food to go?" Mira walked up right away and quickly doing as I asked, handing him to food perfectly boxed up and ready to go. She looked to me with a concerned look, wanting to ask so many questions but refrained from doing so. "Alright seeya later guy." I said to the group around us before wrapping my arm around Lucy's shoulder once again leading her though the guild hall. I briefly looked back at the ones I just walked away from before leaving the guild and mouthed to them ' _She will be fine,'_ but before I walked out of the doors I heard someone say "But will you be okay?" Now that was something that I was not sure of.

* * *

 **I am sorry that I did not post sooner, no excuse, I have had time but I have not had motivation. It's here now though hah.**

 **Please comment so I can get feedback. I love writing this but I still feel like this chapter wasn't great especially when it comes to Erza and Gray. I also would love to hear about where you think the story will be headed.**

 **Seeya when I seeya.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry for the wait for those who follow me but I do have an excuse...I don't think it is a good one but it is one none the less. If you wanna here my b.s. please feel free to read it at the end of the chapter.**

 **~Enjoy**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

I was so embarrassed with myself. I knew that none of my friends were judging me for having a hard time with this but when you are completely independent your whole life and suddenly even the simplest tasks require help, you feel like you should be able to do more. I couldn't eat on my own, I couldn't make my own food, I couldn't walk on my own, there was not a single thing that I could do on my own anymore.

I made Natsu leave the guild to take me home, not being able to stand the feeling of people staring at me. Even though I was blind, I was never more aware of people's eyes being on me than I was now. All I wanted to do was hide away and sleep. I wanted the day to be over and it had barely even begun.

"I don't know how I'm going to do this," I said aloud knowing Natsu was there to listen. Through this whole ordeal, Natsu had never left my side, always there to help comfort me when I needed him to but his comfort was a double-edged sword. Though I loved the attention that I was receiving from him, I hated that he was acting so differently. He was a straight forward, wild, and adventurous guy and I knew the calm and gentle act was not him. Her he was with me catering to my every whim when he could be hanging out with the guild. He could be out on another mission even and here he was walking home, protecting me from myself.

If there was ever a chance of Natsu wanting to be with me, I feel like I lost that chance the moment we accepted that damned mission. Now I would only be a burden to him and I know he would resent me, I was keeping him from going out and exploring the world, from going out and getting stronger. I was now, more than ever before, a hindrance to him and who would ever be able to love a hindrance, a burden?

Once we were back at my house he guided me to my couch and asked if I was still hungry. I meekly nodded in response and he asked if I wanted help and again I nodded. Truthfully I did not want help but I needed to eat and unless I wanted to make another mess, I would have rather done it myself but I had no choice but to accept his help.

Natsu sat next to me on the couch with the food that Mira had made for me and slowly cut the food into bite sizes to make the process easier. I sat there waiting patiently for him to let me know that he was ready to feed me. "Alright are you ready?" he asked not wanting to startle me by suddenly shoving food into my mouth. All I could do was swallow my pride and quietly mumble a yes as my answer to which he replied simply with a dejected "alright."

It took him a moment before he started to help feed me but when he started he was beyond considerate in treating the situation. He told me that he was going to talk through it so I wasn't confused as to what was happening from moment to moment, not knowing what was happening around me was something that made this situation even worse so him talking me through what was going on was an amazing feeling. We stumbled at first; he had accidentally stabbed me once or twice and I got food on my face every once in a while, because I would move a bit as he was trying to feed me. Through the process, we were able to laugh like we normally would. He would make a joke and I would pout but the sound of his laugh would make me smile.

After I finished eating the uncomfortable silence quickly arose and I was reminded that our relationship had been affected whether we wanted it to or not. Just a few days ago even silence felt comfortable to us but now it was unbearable. We both had things we needed to say but we were still figuring everything out ourselves. I was broken and knowing Natsu he was as well. He was probably blaming himself for me getting hurt and now I was acting a reminder for that self-blame. It hurt my heart that the man I loved was sitting there blaming himself for my weakness.

For what felt like the hundredth time in these last few day, I started to cry. I pulled my feet up onto the couch and hugged them close to my chest, in that position I felt safer but it didn't stop my tears from falling or keep Natsu noticing. Unlike every other time where Natsu had coddled me and in the end made me stop crying, he let me cry. He knew I needed to cry. I cried and it felt amazing.

I felt all my anger, embarrassment, and frustration flow out of me alongside my tears. I cried and I cried and I didn't care about what a mess I looked like. There are so many things that will change because of this. I won't be able to go on missions. I won't be able to see the world around me. I wouldn't be able to write or read anymore. I won't be able to see my friends, to see Natsu. He meant the world to me and I'll never see his infectious smile, wild pink hair, or deeply passionate onyx eyes. It sounds a bit shallow to think about someone's outward appearance this way but he was my favorite thing to see. He was the sun in my sky.

I would be like this for the rest of my life and there was nothing I could do about it. It would make my closest friends take care of me, I would be their burden for the rest of my life. Why did this have to happen to me? I wanted nothing more than to close my eyes and when I opened them I would get to see the man sitting next to me blaming myself for my condition.

I wanted to run. I wanted to run away so the people around me wouldn't have to have me as their burden but I couldn't do that. I know how much Fairy Tail members, how much my family, has lost in the past and I wouldn't try to run from my problems, not when it would hurt them, especially not Natsu. I would never forgive myself if I left them to worry about where there newly blind friend disappeared to because they needed me as much as I needed them.

After my crying died back down we sat on the couch for a little longer listening to the awkward silence accompanied by my sniffling which resulted from my crying. I was startled though when Natsu sighed loudly and then began to talk. "I know what you are thinking right now and not one of us will ever think you are a burden, especially me, we never have and we never will. Fairy Tail is there to be a family and families are always there for each other. So what if you can't see anymore, it just means I'll be able to sneak up on you better now."

I giggled a little being able to hear his attempt at making me laugh even though I knew that he was hurting at the moment. He always knew how to make me feel better when I was down and he had done just that right then. I took a deep breath and in that moment, I felt better. I knew that it wasn't going to be easy but I would get through this and I knew I'd always have someone there to support me. I would always have Natsu.

I waited a moment before I decided I didn't want to sit anymore. I knew it would be forever before I could really navigate on my own but I wanted to at least start trying to figure this all out. At this moment, I was incapable of even standing without losing my balance. I reached out to the left and felt around for Natsu's hand which I found quickly, though I do suspect that he helped by moving his hand, and turned my body to face him. I took a deep breath and as I released I gave up the last bit of pride I was holding onto. "Natsu can you help me? I want to try and figure out how to better gain my balance when standing and try to start learning how to move around my apartment on my own. I know I'll never be able to adjust if I keep letting you guide me around." I know even though I was trying to sound confident I still sounded unsure but I knew that sitting around would never get me anywhere.

"Of course I'll help you, Luce," Natsu stated softly as he gripped my hand tighter. I felt the couch shift beside me as Natsu shifted to stand, my hand still in his. Once he was up I felt him shift to where he was standing right in front of where I was sitting on the couch. "Give me your other hand," he said to me gently, as if I were a small child but I reached out with my right hand anyway. He now held my hands firmly in his own larger calloused ones, he gave me a moment to prepare and then said "on the count of three you're going to stand up and I'm going to help stabilize you. You ready?" _No_ , I thought to myself but nodded my confirmation regardless. "Alright, here we go. One, two, and three," I stood on the mark and immediately felt as though I was going to faint. I felt like the world was shifting beneath me and that I was going to fall in every direction, though I knew that wasn't possible. I could feel my body swaying and hear my ears ringing from my intense vertigo.

I suddenly felt strong, warm arms wrap around me and the vertigo began to fade. I had something to focus on. I heard quiet whispers in my ear and as my head cleared I could tell that it was Natsu's voice telling me to breath and so I did just that. I felt my body become steady and decided to hug Natsu back to show him that I was doing better, his response is a sigh of relief. He released the hug but still held my hands firmly, "What happened?" he asked me in a concerned tone and I just shrugged.

"I don't know why but every time I stand and get this intense sensation of vertigo. I feel like the world falling around me or maybe I'm the one falling. I can't really tell which is which. I get nauseous and faint as well." I didn't know how to explain it to him.

"You know that's kind of like my motion sickness." He said quickly, so quickly that I only just caught what he said.

"Really, that's how it feels for you when you have motion sickness?" I asked him, not really expecting an answer. "If it is then I'm so sorry for being so mean about you not wanting to ride on trains," I tell him with a guilty tone.

"Yeah, it's similar," he said clearly then continued by saying _"though I do know how to make it a little easier to dealt with now,"_ he said in a thoughtful tone as though he didn't really mean to say all that he said. So, I asked him what helped him the most and I could hear his surprise which meant my hunch was right. "W… Well… um… when I'm riding on a train if I have something to physically focus on, it becomes a bit easier" he again said clearly. I then heard him say _"though laying in your lap helps the most or even you playing with my hair,"_ though when he said that it had that thoughtful tone again as if he didn't actually say that.

Though the statement was sweet and forced a blush upon my face, I was curious about whether her really meant what her said so I asked him "Does laying in my lap and me playing with your hair really help you?" and again I heard a surprised gasp as if I wasn't supposed to hear something but did anyway. I wait a moment before I ask "Are you okay?" to which his response was a nervous laugh before he assured me that he was fine. So, I repeated my question "Do I really help you that much?"

"Yes," he answered slowly and I could feel his hands heat up in my grasp. I nodded and stood there in thought for a moment. While I was thinking, I wondered if there was a way that I could use his advice to help my situation.

When I finally thought of an idea I shouted: "Oh, Natsu I have an idea!" To which he simply asked what it was. I replied, "Well I don't know how to explain it just help my sit back down for a moment." Once I sat down I let myself adjust to my balance there and told him that I wanted to try standing up on my own again.

"Alright, I'll count to three again, just like last time." I nodded and focused on his hands. "One, two, and three." As I stood I focused on his hands and once I was up I moved my hands up his perfectly tone arms so I could get better support. Once I was comfortably standing I remained focused on Natsu. I focused on his warmth, his presence, and his actual physical touch and it worked. This time when I stood up I was able to balance myself.

"It worked!" I yelled and I could actually feel a smile slip onto my face. My plan actually worked.

"What worked?" Natsu asked me with genuine curiosity in the tone of his voice. I continued to smile in his general direction. I was about to tell him when I started to feel the embarrassment of the situation. I had just held onto him and used him in such a personal way but my embarrassment was ended when he started to pout, or at least I think he was pouting. "Luuuce… don't keep it to yourself. Tell me what worked!"

I sighed deeply and then I began talking, "well you know how you said I helped you with your motion sickness by being a physical anchor of sorts?" He made a noise confirming that he understood what I was saying so I continued by saying "well I thought about it in reference to my situation and thought that maybe a physical ancho might help me as well so when I sat down I focused of your hands. While I was standing up I continued focusing on your hands and your warmth and then moved to use more of your arms once I was standing. I used you as an anchor that could help me focus on my balance. You helped me so much." In the spur of the moment, I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tight as a way to thank him. "You helped me so much."

He hugged me back and said, "I'm happy to help." As we stood there just hugging by my couch in silence I once again heard that thoughtful almost personal tone that I have been hearing from Natsu saying _"You help me more than you will ever know Luce."_ I didn't reply to him because of the moment but as I heard that I felt him squeeze me just a little tighter as he put his head in the crevice of my neck and in that moment I thought that as long as he was here with me this everything will be fine even without my sight.

* * *

 **So I simply had no motivation. I couldn't bring myself to sit at my computer and put out a chapter. I actually had half of this chapter finished when my crippling lack of motivation hit but because of the long wait, I had forgotten where my story was headed and had to fight the lack of motivation and forgetting where my story was headed to get to this new chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait for some but at least you got a new chapter.**

 **As always I am open to constructive criticism so if you have any feel free to comment away... or just comment if you feel like yelling at me for making you wait four months. Also, I'm starting college now so who knows when I will post next. Anyway I hoped you Fairies enjoyed! Seeya next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So it might have been a few month... or you know like a year since a real update came out for this story... hahaha hah. Oops! I will have an authors note at the end so discuss the disappearance if you would like to read but for now lets get to the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Lucy's POV**

We ended up spending the rest of the day practicing how to stand up without getting an intense feeling of vertigo though it never went away completely. Natsu decided to call it a quits when I almost threw up the last time I tried to stand up while simultaneously crumpling down onto my knees. He knew that we had made progress and if we continued I probably would have began to look down on myself again. He was being so patient.

Natsu picked me up and sat me in his lap, not saying a word while doing so. He simply held me there as if he was trying to find the comfort that he was trying to provide to me. We sat in a silence for a little while until I began to shift. Natsu moved me off his lap and shifted in his seat so she knew that he was facing her. He placed his hand firmly on my thigh before he even thought to speak. "Whatcha' wanna do now?" He stated in his happiest tone possible given the circumstances.

I didn't know what he meant, my mind drawing a blank regarding what I could possibly do now without my sight. I couldn't think of a single thing to do after combing through everything that I liked to when my vision wasn't impaired. " _What was there to do?"_ I asked myself while shaking my head, an action Natsu caught with ease since she was the only thing he could focus on. " _Natsu doesn't like to be board and at the moment I'm probably the most boring person he knows,"_ Lucy thought to herself.

"You aren't boring Lucy," Natsu tried assuring me but his reply startled me. He wasn't loud by any standards, rather it was the subject of his reply that was startling. I was positive that I had only thought that. Just as I was about to respond to his comment he jumped off the couch and yelled "I know what we could do!"

I sighed and vaguely registered the roll that my eyes subconsciously did. "Please, do tell me what you came up with. I have simply drawn a blank. What could I possibly do? I'm blind and essentially immobile since I can't even stand without feeling then urge to throw- up and fall down." What could we possibly do in this situation; I couldn't walk, let alone leave the house and I couldn't see so reading and writing were out of the picture. How does someone without vision do anything fun?

"I want to play a game with you using smell and sound," Natsu said in the most nonchalant manner. I'm guessing that I made a face since he quickly began to explain the game that he had conjured. "The game is pretty simple really, I make a sound or give you something to smell and you have to guess what it is. Nothing to it really." I could sense his jitteriness from where I was sitting but I didn't really understand how it could be considered a game. Natsu again began to speak almost as if he could read her mind, "Besides the challenge, we make it fun by adding a punishment for the loser at the end.

"What kind of punishments are we talking about?" I asked Natsu apprehensively. I had no clue what he was thinking, I would have been able if I could see his face, he always wore his emotions so clearly on his face, but now I had to rely on him voicing all his thoughts. That thought alone scared me a bit since I knew he was very mischievous.

"Uh I don't know, I didn't think about that. It's been such a long time since I played the game," Natsu replied in a way that made him sound thoughtful, like he was remembering something. I knew Natsu pretty well but there were still times when I learned something new about him, so I was curious.

"Who did you play this with last? I was just wondering how you came up with this game."

"Igneel made it up. He used it to help me hone my dragon slayer senses. Whenever I get more than three wrong he would push all the camp cleaning and hunting on me as the punishment while I would get him to fly me around to explore. It might not sound like it, but it was amazing, and it really helped me learn how to control my senses. I figured it could help you too." Natsu was speaking with such adoration, using the tone he only ever used when he was talking about Igneel. It made Lucy smile, thinking about the dragon Natsu loved so dearly playing with him while simultaneously teaching the slayer. It was obvious that the dragon loved Natsu just as much as Natsu loved him.

"Well I guess we can give it a try. We can discuss the punishments when we finish the game. Does that sound good to you?" it was silent for a little longer than I expected it would be before Natsu made a sound as if he were startled before telling me that he agreed. My guess is that he shook his head, but I obviously can't see that, now can I?

I heard him start walking around the room and tried to follow him based on the noises that I was hearing but he was surprisingly light on his feet, something I failed to notice before I lost my vision. I was starting to panic a little when I completely lost track of where he was and I guess he noticed since he decided to speak up a say "I'm just looking for some stuff that I can use to play the game." Natsu became quiet for a few minutes again before he again spoke up telling me that he would help me with the first few since it would be harder than I thought which my only reply was a nod of the head.

After about five minutes I felt the couch shift and I knew he was next to me. He gently nudged me, making sure I knew it was him, and then he said, "I found some stuff that we could use for the game." I nodded in the direction of his voice before I felt him grab my legs and slowly twist my whole body, so I was sitting crisscross facing towards him. "All right so I'm going to give hold something up to you, so you can smell it or I'm going to make a noise and you will have to guess what it is. You guess right, and we tally a wining point and if you guess wrong we tally a loosing point. Whichever category has the most determines whether you lose or win, understand?" Again, I nodded in response to what he said. "Alright, then let's start."

The game started, and we quickly fell into a rhythm, Natsu would hold something up and I would guess or make a noise and I'd guess but like he said it was a lot harder than I thought it would be. In the end I ended up losing the game though we were laughing the whole time but now I was dreading the punishment that Natsu would come up with. I knew he loved to prank me but I also knew that he would still be blaming himself for my condition and would still act as if he were walking on egg shells. I don't want a punishment, but I don't want him to treat me differently either.

"So what kind of punishment am I getting?" I asked Natsu, prompting him to actually think about giving me one. He gave a startled response as if he had completely forgotten that portion of the game and then sat there quietly as if thinking. Again, I found myself wishing that I could still see his face so that I could read his emotions which played so easily across his face. I waited a little longer before I prompted him for an answer again, this time I received a disgruntled sigh in response.

"I don't know. I'll come up with something another time. I can't think of a good punishment right now." Though he never actually said it out loud, I knew what he meant by not giving me a punishment at that moment. He was afraid to give me one because he didn't want to scare and or hurt me. I understand his concern, but it hurt, it hurt me a lot. I don't know why since this was the response that I was expecting from him, but I was hoping he would realize that all I wanted was to be treated like nothing had changed. That many be naive of me since something drastic had changed but I still hoped he would notice.

"You can't, or you won't Natsu?" It was a simple question though I said it in harsher tone than I expected too. I know he was only doing it because he cared but I was to emotional to think about that. All I could think was _"He thinks that I'm too delicate,"_ and that simply made me angry. I didn't want to feel more inferior than I already did before I lost my vision.

My mind was spiraling again causing me to have self- loathing thoughts about how weak I was not only after I lost my vision but before as well. _"I've always been the weakest link in this guild. I was always needing to be saved and now he feels like he can't even play a prank on me without hurting me."_ Unbeknownst to myself I was actually starting to tear up from my self-loathing thoughts.

"Lucy, you are not delicate. I. can't think of a punishment right now because I have never had to come up with one for anyone who was blind let alone you. I promise I will give you one if you really want me too but it's not because I think you are delicate." Natsu had almost yelled that at me, making sure that I had actually heard him through my deprecating thoughts though what he said confused me while simultaneously making me feel a lot better.

What confused me was him using the word delicate. This was another instance of him saying stuff that referenced words that I only thought and never spoke and that was what was confusing me. Was he hearing my thoughts, or had I said these things aloud. I had gone from angry to confused. I felt like I was going crazy, was I imaging things, or had he read my thoughts. I was pretty sure that I had only thought those things so how.

"I never said those things Natsu." I said in the most confusing tone that I had ever heard come from my own mouth. I took his silence in that moment as a sign of confusion.

"What do you mean? I clearly heard you. You called yourself delicate and the weakest link in the guild." I immediately shook my head in disagreement, I know that I never opened my mouth so say those things. I would never let anyone hear me say something like that, especially Natsu, because he would most likely blame himself and that's the last thing that I want to happen. "Then how did I hear you say that?"

"I don't know. I thought them, but I didn't say them." I knew that the look on my own face was probably a mix of confusion and uncertainty but again I had no way of knowing what Natsu was think. _"I'm getting really tired of this blind thing already. I can't tell what he is thinking."_

"I heard you again," he exclaimed loudly and out of nowhere. "I was just looking straight at you and heard your voice, but you never opened you mouth. You said that you were already tired of being blind, and that you couldn't tell what I was thinking." My head started to spin, how could he possibly be hearing what I was thinking? I was starting to hyperventilate, my thoughts racing, when suddenly Natsu grabs my shoulders while saying "Calm down! Breath! Your mind is racing, and I can't focus on my own thoughts! It's so loud and it feels like my head is pounding."

Just like that my thoughts froze, I could hurt him just by thinking. How is this even possible, I know that neither of us know how to use telepathy but even if we did, how could we use it without being conscious of it? I haven't heard any of his thoughts though so how can he read mine? How much of what I think can he hear? _"If I can hurt him just by thinking now than I'm even more of a burden to him now."_

"Lucy, I'm going to need you to stop thinking about your self like that. I can hear it and you don't understand what that does to me." Natsu had said that with a grit to his voice like he was holding back pain so again I just sat there, but this time I just tried to clear my mind and sit in silence in hopes that cutting off al thought could relieve the pain I had caused. _"Now I'm blind and I can hurt the one I love just by thinking too much."_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! If you felt like the chapter was lackluster I understand. I'm going to talk about in the authors note. If you don't want to read that I just want to say thank you for reading and leave a comment if you want. Until next time... which could be who knows when. I'm shooting for soon but I will make no such promises.**

 ** _Authors Note:_**

 ** _So yeah, about a year since a real update. For those who have been waiting for this update I really do apologize, I know the feeling of following a story that rarely if ever updates and I know it sucks. This was something that I was worried about before I even published the story._**

 ** _I have a terrible relationship with this thing called motivation and I couldn't make myself work on this story or any story even. I love to create stories, I would like to consider that the only creative outlet that I have since I consider myself a perfectionist and can't bring myself to butcher other art forms._** ** _If I am being completely honest with myself it is probably a very mild form of depression, something that I should probably deal with professionally but won't regardless of my knowledge on the subject._**

 ** _My life has been a bit hectic since last spring with me graduating high school, working, starting college, finding a new job, going to classes, dealing with my family, where I tend to be the only level headed person in the room, and through all of that I have been hit with the worst wave of feeling lost and hopeless and motivationlessness (yeah I know that's not a word) that I have ever felt. Not to mention I was hit with a terrible case of writers block right before all of this started. I'm not saying this so I can get any pity or to even excuse myself from this absence because I've had plenty of time to work on this lack luster chapter but whenever I sat down to work on it my body just couldn't resist lying down instead. By posting this I am not saying that I am out of that hole, but I am saying that I'm trying to not let it stop me anymore._**

 ** _I didn't where I was going let alone where I was taking this story and to be completely honest I forgot where I wanted this story to go which is why this chapter probably wasn't great especially in comparison to my other chapters. I will keep working on it so don't worry there will be a end eventually but I'm just no sure what to do yet._**

 ** _Thank you for your time!_**


End file.
